The Forgotten Hime
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: This is just a story I made for my friend but feel free to read it if you want and I suck a summarys multiple pairings ... Interesting this story is discontuied thought but I do hope you enjoy, It oh and by the way tis all script writing. Its how I use to write in the past.


Cutix_101 has signed on

Cutix_101: eh? nobodys on yet! awes...

*beep* -Suzu-chan has signed on-

Suzu-chan: ?...Cutix! *glomp* Nyahaha~

Cutix_101: yay Suzu-chan!*glomp* xD your finally on!

Suzu-chan: Hai! *does a happy dance*

Cutix_101: yay! ...say isnt this the werif chatroom that verybody is rumored to have people come on here from differnt worlds?...is that even possibly?

Suzu-chan:...you fail...

Cutix_101: ...leave me alon about my spelling! so haven't you herd from our school?

Suzu-chan: Epic fail...and what about our school? About the people from different worlds being on the chatroom? I-...*beep*..oh, hold on, someone is messaging me...

Cutix_101: *siigh*...you never pay attention to rumors well me neither but this c-*beep*..eh? a message?

Suzu-chan has logged off.

Cutix_101: okay i'm back! Suzu-chan!...aww she left me T-T...

DevilTensai has signed on.

DevilTensai: hm?

Cutix_101: eh?

DevilTensai: ...saa I never seen you here before...

Cutix_101: EH!...who are you why are you on here?...are you a hacker?

DevilTensai: maybe..

.

Cutix_101: ...what the heck do you want?

DevilTensai: saa I'm bored...enetertain me

Cutix_101: why the hell should I entertain you?

DevilTensai: saa...becasue i'm a Tensai...at tennis

Cutix_101: lol you sound just like Fuji syusuke from Prince Of Tennis...

DevilTensai: ...hmmm...hey why don't you try to go .net ?^^

Cutix_101: why the hell would I wanna go there?

DevilTensai: Saa...who knows...

Cutix_101: whatever I gotta go now though I have dinner night!

Cutix_101 signed off.

**Chat Room: **

The website had a lot of anime pictures of differnt anime characters but mostly from the hitman reborn seris and prince of tennis. There where small black letters syaing clicke here to join and you might be the lucky one to talk to your Favorite anime mouse goes to the small black link then clicks it says to sing up juat put in a user name.

Username: Kairi

You may proceed.

The Screen changes into the a screen with many different pictures of anime characters with all the hitman reborn Characters and below the picture it said "click here if you wish to talk to this character".The girl with dark brown hair and blue eye's stares at the screen.

Girl: ..._yeah right well all know that we can't talk to an anime character but I'll click on it just becasue...I wonder if Jay-chan's found this site..ah well...I myswell click it just hurmour mysefl...but...who?...hm..._*looks at hibari's picture*..._why not?_

She clicks on the screen.

Kairi has now entered Hibari's Chat Room

Kairi: ...

Hibarilover34: Kyaaa~I can't believe this site I can actually talke to hibari..

Fuki78: I know it was awesome

Kari: erm...haven't you all thought that it could be some other guy?

Hibarilover34: what the hell is wrong with you it is something I know it is my dream boat...

Fuki78: he so hot~!

Kairi: ...why the hell whould someone like Hibari talk to the both of you he'd mostly likely ignore you...cause your all so annoying

Hibarilover34: omg your so mean

Kairi: omg I don't give a damn...your so annoying...geez...if anything the only thing Hibari whould do is probably bite you to death..

Fuki78: well he can bite us anytime~^^

Kairi:..are you stupid?...like seriously he'd wouldn't even give you the time of day

Hiabrilover34: well if your such a Hibari exspert than what would he do?

Kairi: he'd leave you in the dust and let you talk amoungs yourself casue hibari really hates crowds and he's not exactly the talkative type etheir...

Fuki78: how would you know?

Kairi: ...I ...dunno casue I like Hibari Kyoya

Hibarilover34: than join the club!

Kairi: no thanks I rather join the none annoying girls club thank you

Hiabrilover34: Whatever!

Hibarilover34 has left the Room

Fuki78:you weren't very nice ya know...

Kairi: do I look like I care?

Fuki: you know your not the only Hibari lover out there

Kairi: oh please save it ...if you even remotely knew Hibari he wouldn't even look at me or any other girls..

Fuki78: so what do you enjoy crushing our dreams?

Kairi: your dreams?..whatever...all poeple do is go by looks and not actually care...if you were a true fan then you probabaly know how he's like or something

Fuki78: and your his number on fan?

Kairi: DAMN RIGHT I AM!

Fuki78:tch..whatever...

Kairi: ...

Fuki78 has left the room

Kairi: ...well there's no one around damn fangirls thiniking they know everything...*siigh*..it's not like I have the right to talk...Talking as if i know Hibari...I'm even stupid to be talking to myself I myswell leave..

Namimori-18: wait...

Kairi: eh?..

The girl stare's at the screen when her mother calls her for stares at the screen then looks at her door.

Girl:MOM!CAN YOU BRING ME MY DINNER!

The woman downstairs with hazel eyes looks up the stairs Sighs then prepares her something to girl looks at her computer when her phone rings she answers.

Girl: ellow?oh Jayme!

Jayme: gomen shannon I can't come over today sorry...I'll make it up to you

Shannon: alright good bye..*hangs up then looks at her computer*..._why the hell not?_

Shannon walks over to the computer then sits and stares at the screen .

On the computer

Namimori-18: are you still there?

Kairi:..hai...

Namimori-18: ...

Kairi: ...well...um...what'cha doing?

Namimori-18: ..drinking tea...

Kairi: ...your not really talkative are you?

Namimori-18: hn?

Kairi: ...*siigh*...hmm...so um...what school do you go to?

Namimori-18: ...you already know so what's the point in telling you?

Kairi: I do?

Namimori-18: ...

Kairi: riight..it's not like your really Hibari or anything right?

Namimori-18...

Kairi: ...it would be impossible but..then...it would be nice

Namimori-18: how so?

Kairi: cause then I can talk to Hibari! and Belphegor although I don't think I would want to talk to someone like him..he'a a little...violent...but then Hibari is violent to...but...he's...more...skilled then others...

Namimori-18: ...you sure prasie him alot..

Kairi: that's becasue Hibari-kiun is amazing when it come's to fighting! and Yamamoto is awesome with his sword..!^^

Namimori-18: ...how much do you know about Hibari?

Kairi: well let's see he hates crowds ...he love's his school

Namimori-18: ...anything else?

Kairi: ...well he like's his tea...and..we'll is part of the prefects..head leader actually...and ..thats all I know I think...

Namimori-18: ...who are you?

Kairi: ...eh?...er...well...

Namimori-18: Herbivore tell me..

Kairi: ...ah ha ha~I don't feel comfortable telling you since I don't know you...

Namimori-18: ...

-Outside The computer-

Shannon looks over to her her mother enters the room with food on the plate.

Shannon: arigatou Mother~

Mother: ...your welcome sweetie just make sure your not on that all night alright?...love you~

She kisses her cheek then starts eating her food while looking at the computer.

-On The Computer-

Namimori-18: ...Herbivore why are you suddenly silent?

Kairi: ...eh?...oh sorry...I'm just eating..

Namimori-18: eating?...

Kairi: hai~It's dinner over here in Canada..

Namimori: Canada?

Kairi: hai~it's where I am...but don't think...I'll tell you where my house is or anything..

Namimori-18: hn...you sure are smart herbivore

Kairi: ...I don't know why..but I feel happy since you said that...

Namimori-18: oh?...

Kairi: ...I know what your thinking! and no! I am not a cat!

Namimori-18: alright kitten say Nya

Kairi: Nya~

Namimori-18: *smirk*

Kairi: ..aw...it still dosen't change anything! I will only like Hibari! ...or maybe...I should see if I could Talk to Tsuna! ha ha...to think there was some rumour that you could talk to your favorite characters...On KHR or Prince of Tennis...

Namimori-18: ...hn...You will only like me..

Kairi: ...Not you Hibari!

Namimori-18: ...I am Hibari Kyoya..

Kairi: ...right..and I'm the captain of the cheerleaders at my school...ha ha...

Namimori-18: ...your starting to annoy me..I am Hibari Kyoya...

Kairi: ...Sure...you are...there are so many people that claim to be him but none of them are..I mean if you were Really Hibari then..my intuition would tell me..that you are si-...

-Outside Of The Computer-

Shannon stares at the computer.

Shannon: _w-what the hell was that feeling just now?...for a split second...my Intuition...Told Me..._

She stares at the screen while putting her plate on the table.

-On The Computer-

Kairi: ...

Namimori-18: what is it herbivore?

Kairi: ...

Namimori-18:herbivore...Tell me now..

Kairi: ...ha ha...for a second there...my intuition told me that you...you...are...the Real...Hibari..

Namimori-18: ...hn...what do you think?

Kairi: I want to believe it but I don't want to...

Namimori-18: Why don't you want to?

Kairi: ...becasue it's virtually impossible...I mean...it's just anime seris...and...from a different world then I am...it's impossible..

Namimori-18: would you beleive me now if I told you I am Hibari Kyoya?

Kairi: ...I don't know...I don't think Hibari would just come out and tell someone ...that it's really him...on the internet he would be a lot smarter then that but then again...if it was someone who caught his interest then mayeb... there so many possibilities...

Namimori-18: If I was Hibari what would you do?

Kairi: I'd think...I'd think that I've gone crazy and probably be happy...or something...I honestly wouldn't know..

Namimori-18: ...

Kairi: ...but...if it really is you...Then I I'll tell you something that only Hibari and I should only know...

Namimori-18: hn..

Kairi: ...alright! ...There's journal I have thats blue...it has pretty colors on it...There's a Passcode...on it..That know one's ever known about it...The passcode is...Neckcro Lee...and in it is my most valueable item...thats..where...my Diamond ring necklace is...I Call it..Kiyato...since it special and magical~heh heh

Namimori-18: Magical?...

Kairi: yeah...it's probably silly...but it really is...anyway...please don't tell anyone...and if you are Hibari...Then if I ever see him even though I know it's virtually impossible...and he mentions something or even say Kiyato...Then I would know that I did talk to the Real...Hibari...

Namimori-18: ...

Kairi: well I'm going to talk to some other character~now don't forget everything I just said okay?...heh...heh...Bye bye~

-Outside The Computer-

Shannon leaves the chat room then bowers through the list of names.

Shannon: ..._hm...Takeshi...nah...Gokudera? ...it would be interesting..._

She contuies to scroll between the names_._

Shannon: ..._Tsunayoshi Sawada...And Reborn?...Alright since...I have more time...I'll Humour myself a little more.._

She clicks on the chatroom button.

-In The Computer-

Kairi has now entered Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn's Chatroom

Sadisctic-Tutor-R: Ciaossu

Kairi: eh?...hi...

Tunalover99: Kyaa! it's Reborn oh and look at the cute tuna-fish! can't we rape you Tsuna!

Tsu-kun-27: Hiiee!

Kairi: oh gawd please...not another Fan girl..

Tunalover99: ...eh?...what so wrong of being a fan! aren't you a fan!

Kairi: ...yes...I am fan..but I'm not the kind of fan that would mentally scar my admire's like some people...

Tunalover99: ...don't make me harrass cute little Tuna-fish!

Kairi: your annoying...and isn't it bad enough that the poor boy has to deal with...A really awesome tutor thats always tortures him but is always there for him...a-wait...

Tunalover99: what?

Kairi: did I just say Reborn was awesome?...well it's true even if he does do crazy things...to teach and always some how make him suffer but ...you know what! What I'm trying to say is that Tsuna has enough problems so just leave...him alone...

Tunalover99: ...how would you know?

Kairi: hello...I'm a fan...I know these things..

Tunalover99: your so annoying...

Kairi: thank you...and your just a girl who is probably thinking ...about...things that girls like you think about..

Tunalover99: I am so mad! how dare you!

Kairi:...look...I just want to talk to a crazy home tutor and a cute adorable boss...alright?

Tunalover99: your right he is adorable..

Kairi: oops...I knew I shouldn't have let that slip...

Tunalover99: so like you want to be friends to rape Tsuna?

Kairi: ..NO! I DO NOT WANT TO RAPE TSUNA THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO THEM WITHOUT ANY DISTURBANCE! AND YOU MY GIRL ARE ANYTHING BUT WORTHY OF TALKING TO SUCH AWESOME PEOPLE SINCE ALL YOU DO IS HARASS THEM!

Tunalover99: Reborn like me

Kairi: yeah...sure he does...for all I know he's probably plotting your death for being so friggin annoying...I bet you'll be dead within the hour..

Tunalover99: ...ha ha...and you wont?

Kairi: thats right since ...I'm more worthy to talk them you are...infact I bet I'm probably amusing him like no tomorrow and is Attacking Tsuna since he's probably trying to say something but Reborn is keeping him from the computer or something...

Tunalover99: ..whatever...Kairi...I Kaily...Mitsuna will be the guardian that they are looking for..

Kairi: eh?...your from my class...and what are you talking about Guardian?

Tunalover99: well duh...don't you know...that the KHR characters are looking for two new guardian's?

Kairi: ...I didn't know...

Tunalover99: which makes me more fiitted since I already told Reborn everything~

Kairi: are you stupid?

Tunalover99: nani?

Kairi: you can't just tell a stranger...your information...on the internet...it's stupid ...haven't even you consider that it could be sex offender or something? and how would you even qualify? If Reborn or Tsuna are looking for a guardian...then they certainly wouldn't want some one who would harrasss them and needs more intelligent ..he needs people that would actually do there jobs not ones that try to to get his pants...or somebody he can rely on...and to protect him...

Tunalover99: ...you talk like...you know everything...

Kairi: ha ha...I don't...I'm just saying something...that...is indeed true...

Tunalover99: well I will be the guardian..

Kairi: ...I doubt it but...I would be happy for you...

Tunalover99: ha are you jelous?

Kairi: no such a thing wouldn't suit me...I mean I'm just a girl...I'm unworthy of something like that...but if you do get choosen just make sure...you take good care Tsuna-kun~

Tunalover99: eh? why would you say that? you don't even know who is..

Kairi: your right but...I still ...care...Since he is such a wonderful person...despite everything...thats happened to him...I know he would be a great boss...one day..I just know it ^^

Tunalover99: I'm sick of you

Kairi: eh?

Tunalover99: ...you and your stupid talk has annoyed me..

Kairi: ...*glare*..I was just saying things from my heart and praising you...and you act like this?...your low..

Tunalover99: ...so what...I got everything and every guy loves me..

Kairi: YOU DON'T DESVER TO BE BY HIS SIDE NOR HIS GUARDIAN IF ALL YOUR GOING TO DO IS ACT LIKE IT'S A JOKE OR LIKE THIS! I'M SERIOUSLY SICK AND TIRED OF YOU KAILY! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND IF YOUR NOT DEAD WITHIN THE HOUR!

Tunalover99: ...I'm so scared you don't even know me

Kairi: you wanna bet?...I still half to pay you back for what you did to my precious friend..

Tunalover99: eh?

Kairi: ...heh heh...you will pay for humaliting her infront of everybody...and for bulling her...death will be upon you if no one else kills you

Tunalover99: NO WAY! YOUR!

Kairi: Damn rights I am...if ...you don't die today...I will hunt you down...and make you wish..you were dead..*smirks*

Tunalover99: ...ha ha..well what do you know...I have to go..ha ha...bye!

Tunalover99 has logged off.

Kairi: ...*Ahem*...I didn't do it...

Sadistic-Tutor-R: I'm impressed...you managed to accurately predict what I was doing and convinced me with your speech

Kairi: eh?...

Tsu-kun-27: Reborn! your not planning on!

Kairi: ...?

Sadistic-Tutor-R: She fits it perfectly..don't you think Dame-Tsuna?

Tsu-kun-27: ...well...uh..yeah but still don't involve her into this we don't even know her!

Sadistic-Tutor-R: ...She has complete trust in you even if she didn't know you for real and she goes by her instincts well and protects her friend and defends people who are being targeted ...she's perfect..

Kairi: ...ano..I don't beleive I'm talking to the real Reborn or Tsuna but since my instincts tell me... it is..I will beleive it...For now...but ..It's late here...so I'm going to bed...

Tsu-kun-27: e-eh? w-wait is Kairi your real name?

Kairi: iie...my real name is...

Sadistic-Tutor-R: yes?

Kairi: ...uh...you know what...I'm a go to bed...ha ha...See you!

Sadistic-Tutor-R: wait..

Kairi: hai?

Sadistic-Tutor-R: tell me something ...that belongs to you

Kairi: I guess it wouldn't hurt..a diamond bracelt ...thats all I'm saying...good night..

Sadistic-Tutor: ciao ciao

Tsu-kun-27: wait...uh...Arigatou..

Kairi: eh?...y-your welcome!

Kairi has sighned off

-Outside Of The Computer-

Shannon runs to her bed after changing then stares at the ceiling.

Shannon: .._w-what is this...It was just a simple thank you...why am I blushing?...I thought I like hibari..No...It wasn't Tsuna..it _wasn't _it's just all in your head..._

Shannon rolls over on her bed then stares up at the ceiling.

Shannon: .._though..I wish it wasn't..._

She sighes going in her looks over to her blue journal then hugs it tightly to her self.

Shannon: ..._Kiyato my guardian angel...please...watch over me and Jay-chan ..don't worry..I'll make sure you meet Jay-chan one day.._

She smiled lighty while drifting off to sleep.

~Next Day~

Shannon's mother walked in her room.

Mother: Shannon! if you don't wake up ...you'll be late..oh and Jayme is waiting outside for you

Shannon gets up from her bed.

Shannon: ah! gomen! I'll get ready right away!

Shannon rushed to get ready after she was ready she ran towards the opens it to see Jayme who had black hair and silver eyes wearing a school uniform.

Shannon: it looked you wanted to wear a sailor suit after all huh?

Jayme: leave me alone..

She pouted.

Shannon: gomen gomen lets go now

Jayme: hai!

Shannon and Jayme walk to school while talking about random things.

Jayme: shan! have you heard! Kaily Mitsuna was killed yesterday

Shannon: eh?...Really?

Jayme: hai...the police are investigating her death..

Shannon: sou.._I was half joking about her being killed but...I didn't think...it would actually happen..._

She thought as they walked to paused to look looked at her with confusion.

Jayme: eh? is something wrong?

Shannon: ha ha...Ijust thought someone was watching us..

Jayme: ...I got that same feeling...

Shannon: ha ha ...it's probably nothing...lets..go already...

Jayme: hai~

The two girls make it to school unkown to them that they were right and somebody was watching them very closely.

~At School Lunch Time~

The girls were talking amongst themselves on the roof when a person in a black cloaked approaches them.

Shannon looks over to the person while Jayme stares at her then looked at the black hooded cloaked person.

Shannon: can I help you?

The person in the cloak stopped in his tracks.

Shannon: _...there is something familar about this guy...the aura around him dosen't feel so threatening and I sense I know him from somewhere..._

Jayme: oi! she asked you something! she desevers and Answer!

The person pulled out a eyes widen at the sight of his blade.

Shannon: ..Thats!

Jayme: eh?

Shannon grabs her bag then blocks the persons attack with her bag that was going to hit jayme.

Jayme: ! shan!

Jayme stares at Shannon who had stopped the offender with his deflects it off then kicks the guys in the stomach.

That made him stumble backwards.

Shannon: I won't let you hurt Jay-chan!..._That blow wasn't even the guys full strength...he didn't even strike at his full power...eh? why did I assume the person was a guy...and why...does he have Yamamoto Takeshi's sword..wait it couldn't have been..._

Shannon stares at the guy in the cloak.

Shannon: Y-Yamamoto Takeshi?..

Jayme blinks.

Jayme: ara? Yamamoto?...

Shannon: ...

Shannon stares at the cloaked Jayme looks over to the cloaked person as person stood up when he suddenly jumped down the rooftop before the girls could do anything.

Shannon: how odd..

Jayme: indeed...but why did you say Yamamoto Takeshi?

Shannon: ...I thought it was him but it's impossible..

Jayme: heh heh yeah...I would die from the sight of him

Shannon: yeah...

Jayme: lets go Art Class is starting!

Shannon: h-hai..

Shannon stares at the place where the person jumped down from.

Shannon: ..._it was...just my imagination..right?..._

She stared but then ran up ahead to catch up with Jay-chan.

~After School~

Shannon runs at home to get ready since Jayme was going to pick her up soon to go shopping.

When she tripped her blue journal goes flying in the air.

Shannon: _OH NO! KIYOTA!_

She screamed in her mind when hand caught wearing a black cloak.

Shannon: e-eh?

She looks at the cloaked person in front of off the ground the person lowers the journal to her.

She takes it form the stranger.

Shannon: arigatou..

She smiled when she made skin contact with the person.

Shannon: !...

She stared at him.

Person: what you got something to say?

Shannon: Do I know you?

Person: no..

Shannon: ha ha thought so...

Shannon smiles while by him but then stops.

Shannon: ..._wait that voice.._

She stops in her tracks to turn around and grabbed the person by the person who didn't expect such action threw her to the ground on instinct.

Shannon hits the ground.

Shannon: itai!

She rubs her head to look at the person.

The person stared at her through the hood then went to walk across the shannon noticed a car speeding towards where the person was walking in the cloak

Shannon's eyes widen then ran towards the cloaked person.

Shannon: HIBARI! LOOK OUT!

She screamed while running then pushed the person who she shouted out to be hibari and herself out of the way of the fast moving roll on the other side of the street onto the side walk only problem was shannon was now ontop of this person.

Shannon: ow..

Shannon was about to look up when the person threw her off then dissappeared around the corner.

Shannon: ..._a-ara?...why did I shout Hibari's name? and where did that cloaked person go?...ah! _Kiyota!

Shannon screamed running to her blue picked it up then walked home not knowing she gave the answer to a person who was leaning against the person took off his cloak to reveal a boy with black hair and skylark eyes.

Boy: hn...so its her...

He stares at the girl walking happily with her then another cloaked person came was much shorter.

Person: Ciaossu Hibari..

Hibari: Infant...

Infant: so have you found the girl with the Kairi username?

Hibari: ...yes...

Infant: are you certain?

Hibari: yes...

Infant: ...alright...We shall introduce ourselves tomorrow...

Hibari: ..hn...you know where to find her?

Infant: of course...Yamamoto Takeshi...had a little spar with her...though at that time we didn't know...Tsuna...just told me..it could be her but he wasn't sure...so..I got Takeshi to test her..

Hibari: ...the results?

Infant: she's is definately the one were looking for and her friend...looks like she could be the one were looking for as well...

Hibari: ...

Hibari stares off a head then walks with the infant to meet up wit the others.

~Later~

Shannon wore a white shirt with black shorts and was wearing the same thing wanting to look like twins for today.

Jayme skipps around happily in the mall.

Shannon: why are you so bouncy today?

Jayme: I dunno...I just feel like this for no reason

Shannon: souka...

Jayme looks over to see a lolita store.

Jayme: Look! Lolita store!

Jayme runs over to the store.

Shannon: Chotto matte!

Jayme turns around smiling.

Jayme: Haiyaku! Shan! Haiyaku!

Shannon sighs slightly then lightly smile at her best friend.

Shannon: hai hai~I'm coming~

Shannon runs over to her to enter the the store Jayme was bouncing all over the place to look for some new fallows closely behind looking around the store curious what they paused for a second.

Shannon: ..._This feeling...the Vongola Decimo is here..._

She looks around then shakes her head.

Shannon: _...impossible...why would I think that but my feelings are never wrong..but then what would explain whats been happening for today...My intuition has never been wrong before..._

Shannon looks down deep in thought having an inner battle when she got the feeling Jayme was going to fall or looked up to find Jayme trying to get an outfit on the ladder when a person accidently nocked it causing Jayme to loose balance.

Shannon: Jayme!

She yelled dropping her things then running to help her.

Jayme: Death!

Jayme shouted falling when shannon Jumped and caught her before hitting the ground.

Shannon though lost her balance and fell into the shelf that collasped shannon coverd Jayme in a protective manner geting covered in paint.

Shannon: ..._aw...man this was my favorite shirt..._

Jayme looks up at Shannon.

Jayme: ah! Shan! I'm sorry!

Shannon looks down at her.

Shannon: ha ha it's okay~are you okay?

Jayme: nya! you always do this...and I'm fine...your favorite shirt was ruined to..

Shannon: ha ha...you'd do the same thing for me..

Jayme: hai hai but still...

Shannon: ha ha...I'm fine really...

Jayme: okay...

After many fights with the store owner well Jayme fighting the store owner and many sweatdropps was trying to calm jayme down.

They walked out with four new brand outfits walked out satisfied with many new outfits.

Jayme: we should try this more often

Shannon: *sweatdrop* ...I rather...not...

Shannon walks with Jayme when she get that stops to look around.

Shannon: ..._Tsuna again! w-where is he?_

Shannon looks around to see any of signs of what she was feeling.

Jayme turns to look at her.

Jayme: Shan! lets go to this store with anime things!

Shannnon: eh? sure...

Shannon fallows Jayme into the store.

In the store there where many life size dolls of the different anime characters standing on the two look at them in awe.

Shannon: They look so real!

Jayme: hai! look it's a reborn one!

Jayme runs over to then picks it up.

Shannon stares at the doll.

Shannon: ..._that's not a doll...it looks like the real Reborn..._

Jayme: Shan! get me this guy!

Shannon: hai hai...

Jayme: look it's a Yamamoto Takeshi!

Jayme runs over to the stares at it.

Jayme: eh?...ha ha...it looks like the Real Yamamoto Takeshi! I want him! I want him!

Jayme bounces up and down.

Shannon: ...ano...Jayme please stop jumping around

Jayme: but I want YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!

She stomps on the ground while pouting and throwing a sighs

Jayme: or no! I WANT TSUNA! NO GOKUDERA! NO HIBARI! AAAH! .

Shannon:...you know what...Reborn or Takeshi choose..

Jayme: but shannon! I want bbooooth~*whines*

Shannon sighs while looking at the price then at her wallet.

Shannon: ..._there exspensive..._jayme..you c-

Jayme gives her those big puppy dog twitches madly.

Jayme: I love chu~

She looks at her with her puppy cringes at the site.

Shannon: ..F-fine...but you owe me big time!

Jayme: YAY! I LOVE YOU!

Jayme tackles her into a shannon to the ground.

Shannon: Jayme...it's hurts...

Jayme: I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!

Shannon: ..hai hai go pay for them while I get Yamamoto Takeshi alright..

Jayme: hai!

Shannon give Jayme the money and she runs off with sighs while walking over to the Yamamoto doll siighing.

Shannon: that girl is going to be the end of me...

She sighs again walking over to stops infront him then looks up at him.

Shannon: ..._ack! he seems so real! why do I feel so flustered!_

Shannon shook her head then walked closer putting her hand on his chest.

Shannon: ! n-nani!

Shannon stares at the touch her hand touching his chest when she blushes madly.

Shannon: n-n-nani!

She stares some more then touched him again.

Shannon: ...your to real! there's no way you could be a doll!

The customers looked at her noticing the stares blushes out of embaressment.

Shannon:..._this is embarssing just ..pick him and leave the store.._

Shannon walks over to Yamamoto taken a deep breathe.

Shannon: alright! I shall carry you out the store!

Shannon picks him up nearly falling but kept her balance.

Shannon: ...your to heavy! damn it! are you really a doll!

She walked out of the store carrying Yamamoto Takeshi unaware that it was the real Yamamoto Takeshi but still suspecting that it is him.

outside of the store shanno puts him down on the at him then shook her head when tripped on her own feet falling on him.

Shannon: itai!

Shannon looks up at stared at his eyes captivated by hand touched his cheek.

Shannon: ...soft...and warm...

She took a closer look at him leaning in to him.

Shannon: ...hmm...

She looks even closer not realizing how closer her lips where to didn't notice the blush creeping up on the boy who was on the ground.

Shannon: ...omg...you ar-

Jayme: Shan!

Shannon: AAAHH!

She pushes her self away form him getting up instantly.

Shannon: I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M SORRY!

Jayme looked at her confused then noticed her blushing madly.

Jayme: ara? did I miss something?

Shannon: nope not a thing! ..._OMG I ALMOST KISSED THE REAL YAMAMOTO! AAAAHH!_

Jayme: okay...Well I bought Gokudera to...and Ryohei...and Hibari!

Shannon: n-nani!

Jayme: you can buy Tsuna since I bought Mukuro to!

Shannon: y-you got to be kidding me ...

Jayme: don't worry...There going to be delieverd to my house...you just Take Yamamoto and Reborn with you alright?

Shannon: h-hai?

Jayme: you know it would funny if it was really them

Shannon: ...yeah..._you shouldn't joke about that since I know for certain...that it's the real Yamamoto Takeshi!_

Jayme: but if it was really them...I'd be happy! lets bring Yamamoto home!

Shannon: if they were real what would you do?

Jayme: eh?...I would demand money back and move in a new house so the both of us could take care of them!

Jayme smiled at her.

Shannon: souka...

Jayme: now lets bring them home!

Shannon: hai

Shannon picks up Yamamoto then proceeds to walk to Jayme's house.

After while they arrive at her house.

Jayme: ha ha! now go and buy Tsuna!

Shannon: fine...

Shannon puts Yamamoto down then leaves not knowing that Yamamoto had lightly laughed at her.

While walking back to the mall Shannon wondered why she was stuck in this situation again with only enough money to buy Tsuna.

Shannon: ..._To think...Yamamoto would be so heavy..._

She thought walking back to the makes it back to the mall to see Tsuna standing in the same place.

She stares at him.

Shannon: ..._he looks real to...I'm going crazy..._

She goes to him to pick him up when she trips and lands smack right into on to his lips.

She blushes he blushes both pull away.

Shannon: AAAAHHH!

Tsuna: HIIEE!

Both fall to the ground in blushed epically while standing up.

Shannon: I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Really Sorry!

She gets up and bows a million stands up while blushing.

Tsuna: it's okay...It's okay...Really..

Shannon:...hai..wait...You are REAL!

Shannon stared at him astonishment.

Tsuna: g-gomen...reborn put us under a spell and we couldn't move...unless we where kissed...

Shannon: ...sou...Still I'm sorry..

Tsuna: i-it's alright...

Shannon: I'm shannon by the way..

Tsuna: ..Tsunayoshi...Sawada...

Shannon: sou..

The store owner come up.

Owner: what is all the ruckus

Shannon: gomen! I'll be leaving now!

Shannon takes When she looked at the others.

Tsuna: eh?

Shannon:...

She stares at Hibari.

Shannon: ..._I can't bring myself to leave without at least one more of them..._

Owner: oi! what do you think you doing with my product!

Tsuna: Hiiee!

Shannon runs over to takes his cheek then kisses it breaking the spell.

Owner: oi! I'm calling security!

Shannon: waagh!

Shannon grabs Tsuna then Hibari.

Tsuna: eh?

Hibari: ...

Shannon: I'M SORRY I SWEAR I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU RYOHEI GOKUDERA AND MUKURO!

Shannon shouted taken both boys and running out of the store.

Owner: SECURITY!

Shannon Runs with Hibari and Tsuna in hand when she looks back to see Security guards going after her.

Shannon: Oh! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Security: stop theif!

Shannon: I'M NOT A THEIF!

Shannon shouted picking up her looks up a head.

Tsuna: Hiie! Shannon watch out!

Shannon ara?

A security jumps at them.

Shannon unable to stop one thing she could do she kicked him hard sending him flying backwards.

Tsuna: Hiiee!

Hibari: Woa..

Shannon: I'M SORRY! MISTER SECURITY GUARD!

Shannon contuies running at top speed dodgeing people and security gaurds.

Shannon: ha! take that!

She punched the air not paying attention when she trips over a rock.

Shannon: Waagh!

She lets go of Hibari and Tsuna not wanting to pull them falls backwards Hibari and Tsuna both reach out to grab her only to miss her by inch both panick when Tsuna pulls out his gloves and pills going into his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Shannon: Aaaah!

She screams out loud falling from she closes her eyes waiting for impact when none came.

Shannon: a-ara?

Shannon opened her eyes to see Tsuna in his hyper dying will mode.

Shannon: ..T-Tsuna...

Tsuna: are you okay?

Shannon nodded slowly staring at his orangish eyes.

A blush made it towards her cheek as she stares at him.

Tsuna was holding her bridal style in his hyper dying will when a bunch of girls look at him.

Fan Girl: Kyaaa! it's Tsuna!

Fan Girl 2: OMG! IT IS QUICK GIRLS GRAB HIM!

Tsuna looked at the girl upon hearing his name.

Shannon: ack! ...I fogot about fangirls!

Tsuna looked at them calmly while they ran towards him.

Tsuna: ...Shannon...

Shannon: h-hai?

Tsuna: hold on to me tightly

Shannon blushes but nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck getting a firm grip on blushed from feeling his breathe on her.

Tsuna: are you ready?

Shannon: h-hai...

Tsuna: here I go..

Tsuna used his X-Gloves then flew up wards towards the glass roof before the girls or the security guards got to him.

Hibari stares up at him watching Shannon hold tightly on to him but careful not to choke him.

Hibari: ..._Damn...He was faster then me.._

Hibari glared at the ground then out his cloaked on once fangirls walked by snuck out of the mall fallowing while Tsuna flies up wards with his dying will flames.

Tsuna: hold on tighly I'm going through the glass..

Shannon: h-hai..

Tsuna applied more flames to go faster and he went right through the window shattered into a million pieaces and Tsuna hoverd around while shannon held on to him by his looked at him.

Shannon: a-ano...am I heavy?

Tsuna: No...

Shannon: okay...

She looked down.

Shannon: w-wow...were up so high...

Tsuna: your not afraid?

Shannon: nope...I trust you Tsuna...I know you won't let anything happen to me...

Tsuna stares down at Shannons blues orbs while she stares back at him.

Tsuna: Then I'll trust you as much as you Trust me...

Shannon: ...o-okay..

Shannon looks down.

Shannon: Tsu-kun...the police...

Tsuna: hn?

Tsuna looks down to see a bunch of police cars and police men hiding behind there cheif of the police comes out holding a huge micriphone.

Head Police: Halt you areunder Arrest!...I Repeat you are Under Arrest!

Shannon looks back at Tsuna.

Shannon: Tsu-kun...what are we going to do?

Tsuna: Don't Worry...I'll Protect You...

Shannon: h-huh?...

Shannon turns scarlet red as they start to pull out there aim at the two of them.

Tsuna: ...where is you house...

Shannon: it's over there ...

Shannon points to it from up looks to see a small house with a garden.

Tsuna: ..._I can't take her there with these guys after us..._

Shannon looked up at him worriedly.

Shannon: Tsu-kun?

Tsuna: ...hmm...that's what...I'll do...

Shannon: eh?

The cheif of police stares at them.

Cheif Of Police: I repeat if you do not surrender now...We will open fire..

Tsuna stares back them when they all point weapons towards them.

Shannon pulls herself closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna: I'll keep you safe..and ..thats a promise..

Shannon: h-hai...

The Police start firing at him as Tsuna dodges them then flies forwards towards a building at a fast speed.

He flies down towards the ground at tops stops when he was about to hit the ground.

Shannon opens her eyes to find herself in an allyway.

Shannon: should I let go?

Tsuna: not yet..

Shannon: h-hai..

Shannon looks around in the alleway.

Shannon: ..._is it wrong of me to like his scent?...I think ...I'm going crazy.._

Tsuna: ..._there..._

Shannon blinks at Tsuna when he flew down the alleway towards another bulding then flew up into the sky.

Shannon: ..._Is he going to fly towards that forest?..._

She look at Tsuna curiously.

Shannon: _...he is!.._

Tsuna speeds towards the fored straight into a puts Shannon down on the ground.

Shannon: ...Tsuna...

Tsuna: your not hurt?

Shannon: no...thanks to you..but..I think we lost them a long time ago..

Tsuna: I-I wanted to make sure..

His flame disappeared as he goes back to his Normal self.

Shannon: hai~Arigatou..

Tsuna: ...y-your welcome..

Shannon: aw.. Tsuna your so cute flustered..

Shannon jumps into his arms.

Tsuna:Hiiee!

She kisses his cheek.

Tsuna: ...Hiiee!

Shannon: ha ha~your really cute

Shannon ruffles his hair.

Shannon: _wow...it's so soft..._

Shannon pulls him closer to her.

Tsuna: e-eh?

Shannon: ...your so soft and warm...

Tsuna: y-your just saying that you might of told other guys that...

Shannon: ...No..your the first guy...I've held so close to me...

Tsuna turns even redder if it even possible to go even any redder then he already is.

Tsuna: d-do you even realize what yor d-doing?

Shannon: hugging you..

Tsuna: ...we should go..

Shannon: but I want to stay with Tsu-kun a little more..

Tsuna: why?

Shannon: becasue your soft and warm...

Tsuna: is that all?

Shannon: I don't know...

Tsuna: ...eh?..

Shannon: I mean I barely knew you in person...but...you promised to protect me ...

Shannon pulls away from him.

Tsuna: ...ah...I-it's because...y-you...said those things online

Shannon: eh? ..._so it was Really him...Then Hibari...Hibari..._

Shannon's eyes widen in realization.

Tsuna: Shannon?

Shannon: h-hai?

Tsuna: are you alright?

Shannon: I-I don't know...

Tsuna: Hiie? are you sick!

Tsuna runs up to her to feel her forehead.

Shannon: n-nani?

Tsuna: your tempature is normal..

Shannon: ...Ack!...I-I'm fine really...I-I w-was just thinking of Hibari...

Tsuna: e-eh? Hibari?

Shannon: hai..

Tsuna: do you like him?

Shannon: e-eh?...I don't know...I mean...I do...but..not in that way..I don't think...I never really cared about...love...or relationships..ha ha..

Tsuna: ...e-eh?..Really?

Shannon: h-hai..I just never met that special someone ya know...

Tsuna: ...yeah...

Shannon: ...

Shannon looks over at Tsuna.

Tsuna blinks at her.

He blushes knowing what she wants.

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...

Tsuna takes her pulls her into a hug after make'n up his mind.

Shannon holds on to him.

They stayed like that for awhile when shannon fell asleep.

Tsuna looked down at her while she slept when Reborn came out of the bushes.

Reborn: ..Ciaossu~

Tsuna: Reborn...

Reborn looks at Shannon who was asleep in his arms.

He smirks at Tsuna.

Tsuna: I-It's not what you think..

Reborn: ..Really?

Tsuna: ...y-yes...

Reborn: ...your a bad liar you seem quite fond of her...

Tsuna: ...Hiie!

Reborn: ...I can tell and see why..

Tsuna: eh?...wait your free...

Reborn: her friends rather clusmy and kissed Yamamoto's cheek by accident but she kissed my cheek more happily...oh and we need to find Your Guardians also..

Tsuna: e-eh? Reborn what are you doing?

Reborn: ...I want to examine her more closely..

Reborn walks over to Shannon.

He knelts down to take a closer look.

Reborn: ...hm...

Tsuna: Reborn?

Reborn takes her hand turns it shakes head Tsuna looks at him confused.

Tsuna: w-what are you looking for

Reborn: ...I have a hunch..

Tsuna: Hiie?

Reborn: Tsuna let me see her right her hip or leg..

Tsuna: e-eh? alright..

Reborn takes a look at her then went to her leg when he spotted what he was looking for.

A mark was on the side of her was in the shape of a sea shell.

Reborn: ...

Reborn jumps off of her.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna...

Tsuna: H-Hai?

Reborn: ...you better Take Good Care Of Her...

Tsuna: eh?

Reborn: ..._Un Like Jayme...She bears the mark of the Hime...Then what is Jayme?...Is she the Last guardian? ...It's possible...Since...The Last Guardian ...is said to always be close to the Hime...There is one more thing...I have to know...but it shall wait intill she wakes up..._

Reborn looks at Tsuna.

Reborn: ...Dame-Tsuna...I will clear things up for the both of you...I shall Return...and inform her friend that she is safe...Never loose sight of this one Tsuna...She's more important then...I thought she was...

Tsuna blinked as Reborn left stares down at the Girl in his arms confused.

Tsuna: ..._I don't understand...how important is she?_

He stares at blushes a bright shade of red.

Tsuna: _w-what again?...She always effects me...like this...and I thought...I liked Kyoko-chan..._

Tsuna sighed while slowly moving his hand towards the sleeping girl.

He lightly brushes her hair away from her face as she sleep.

Tsuna: _I don't know why...but...you always make my heart beat...Even if I have just known you for a whole...Day..._

His face turned scarlet again but shook his head.

Shannon snuggles up to him in her sleep.

Shannon: Tsu...na...

Tsuna: ..!.._I-Is she dreaming about me?_

He shook his and looked away.

Tsuna: This is torture..._but it is nice..._

He slowly fell asleep once he felt everything around him would be okay.

~The Next Day~

Shannon woke up to find herself sleeping in Tsuna arms.

She blushed madly while looking up to see Tsuna's adorable sleeping face.

Shannon: ..._Kawaii..._

She smiled When Reborn came our of the bushes.

Reborn: Ciaossu~Shannon

Shannon: Ah Hello Reborn..

Reborn: ...I have a question..

Shannon: hai?

Reborn: ...Is the woman your living with your Real Mother?

Shannon: ...

Shannon stares at Reborn.

Reborn: well?

Shannon: ...She does look like me...but...She isn't my mother...I was an orpahaned girl while she decided to adopt me..

Reborn: ...souka...

Shannon: ..Reborn..

Reborn: what is it?

Shannon: ...I had a werid dream...

Reborn: oh?

Shannon: ...hai it was really werid...weridier then the dreams that I had before...It was of a women...and the First Generation...of the Vongola..Family...

Reborn: ...tell me more of this dream..

Shannon: ...Well..The thing that happened was of this Woman she was very pretty...and held a Diamon necklace..._Tha looked like Kiyota.._she was with the guardians of the First Generation o_f _the Vongola...

~Flashback Into Her Dream~

_A women with beatiful blue hair and emerald eyes wearing a dress runs up to Giotto, Lampo, Asari, Alaude, Knuckles , G and Spade._

_She wore a Diamond necklace around her neck and white boots along with her white dress._

_Woman: Giotto!_

_Giotto looks over to the women running up to him and his guardians._

_He looked at her surprised._

_Giotto: Annila...what are you doing here? your suppose to be..back at the mansion.._

_Annila jumps in his arms._

_Giotto: Annila?_

_Annila:...I'm sorry...Giotto but I can't...I can't stay there knowing your going to Fight those vile people...I don't want anything to happen to you..._

_Giotto places his hand on her cheek._

_Giotto: I have to do this...in order to protect you...and your child..._

_Annila: ...Giotto..Please...You'll be killed...I already know...The out come of this...and..I C-_

_Giotto pulls her up to he kisses her on the lips._

_Annila's eyes widen._

_Annila: ..G-Giotto?.._

_Giotto: ...I love you.._

_Annila's Eyes widen when he pushes her into a room and locks the door.G looks at him._

_G: are you sure about this?_

_Giotto: yes..._

_Alaude glares at Giotto._

_Giotto looks at Alaude._

_Giotto: ...Sorry..._

_Alaude: ...hm...You loved her as much as I did...probably even more...I won't bare any grudges over a woman..beside's...She choose...you...instead of me.._

_Giotto: Alaude..._

_Alaude: ...It's fine...and if you apologize again...I'll punish you...When...this is over you better take care of her.._

_Giotto: ...I will..._

_Lampo: can we go now?_

_Asari: ah ha ha~lets go before we run out of time..._

_Spade: Nufufufu~_

_Knuckles: Yosh! we shall defend our bosse's love!_

_G:Tch..._

_Giotto along with his Guardians left the place while Annila bangs on the door._

_Annila: Giotto! Giotto! Please let me out! ..._

_She keeps on banging on the door while tears slide down her cheek._

_Annila: Let Me out! PLEASE!...You Baka! IF YOU GO YOU'LL DIE!...GIOTTO!_

_She slided down The door while trying to control...her sobs._

_Annila:...you idiot..*sniff*...can't you see...I love you more...and that I didn't want you to fight becasue..I know it's a fight you...can't win..I don't want to loose you..Giotto..._

_Annila walks down the road with a pile of dead bodies behind her she held a sad exeperssion but kept moving on her clother all tattered and worn out and in her arms was a took out a snipper Rifle and aimed at the window wear there was a fight going on._

_She looked into the scope and shot it at the guy who was fighting Giotto._

_She ducked when Giotto looked out the window aling with his then took off her emerald placed it on the child and took out a note placing it on the baby._

_She hid the baby in a neatly wrapped blanket all buddled up in a took the basket putting it the river as it flowed down the river._

_Annila Stands in room admiring the light candles and neat desgins on the walls and the fire smiled at it lightly._

_She wore a beautiful blue dress that was fit for a princess or queen with a crown on her head and her hair done walked to the window to look outside at the view when she heard the door turned to see Giotto staring at her._

_Giotto: ..You wanted to see me..Your highness.._

_Annila: oh please don't adress me like that you know how much ...I hate it..._

_Giotto walks up to her kneeling down and kissed her on her hand._

_Giotto: my apologies...my Queen.._

_Annila looks down at him while looking away blushing._

_Annila: ...Giotto..Do you Remeber when we were little? ...We were so...Rowdy and...trouble maker's...And G would always have to get us out of trouble.._

_Giotto: how could...I forget...though he was more of a trouble maker then we were..._

_Annila: ...your right...he was..._

_Giotto looked at her long distant gaze into the night._

_Giotto: ..Annila?_

_Annila: ...We were so..Free then...of everything...though we did have problems but we were so happy back then.._

_Giotto walks over to her._

_Giotto: What are you going on about? ...talking about our childhood?_

_Annila turns around and hugs Giotto._

_Annila: Giotto..._

_Giotto: yes?_

_Annila: ...I never got the chance to tell you...Before you left since you locked me into that room.._

_Giotto: ..._

_Annila looks up to stares at her._

_Annila: ...I...I love you to,,_

_She kisses him slightly catching him off guard but kissed her pulls away when Giotto was about to say something she stopped him from saying by placing her finger on his lips._

_Annila: I know what your...going to say...But..Even though...I love you ..You have to...let me go.._

_Giotto's eyes widen._

_Giotto: An-_

_She kisses him again cutting him looks at him sadly._

_Annila: Giotto.._

_Giotto: ..._

_Annila: Giotto...Please..Understand..._

_Giotto: ...I..can't...I love you to much..._

_Annila: ..._

_Annila walks towards the bed while Giotto watches her unzips the back of her dress._

_Giotto: A-Annila?_

_Annila: ...Giotto...If you love me that much...then show me...Just how much you love me.._

_Giotto: ...w-what..I can't...y-_

_Annila turns and walks to Giotto._

_Annila: Giotto..I love...You so much...can't you see that..._

_Giotto: ..._

_Annila: ...Please..._

_She goes up to his ear._

_Annila: ..I want you..as badly as you want me.._

_She takes a step back from him while he stares unable to control himself he kissed her passionately while the moon light glistened into the last thing There was to see was a blue dress forgotten at the foot of the bed._

_Giotto woke up to find a note on the side of the bed._

_He takes the note and reads it afterwards he crumples it up then looks down at the floor._

_Giotto: ...Annila...Why?_

~End of Dream FlashBack~

Reborn stares at her in thought.

Reborn: ...

Shannon: pretty werid right?...

Reborn: ...yes...do you know anything else?

Shannon: No...I'm just confused why...I would have a dream like that...But...I feel as if...It means something to me..

Reborn: ...your a smart girl...I'm sure you'll be able to find out the answer even without my help..

Shannon: ha ha...your right...but the stranges thing...is...What..I felt between...Giotto...and her...I sorta feel that connection with Tsuna...

Shannon looks over at Tsuna.

Shannon:...But...I'm not inlove...at least...not yet...

Reborn: ...hm?..you feel connected to him?

Shannon: hai..ever since..I accidently kissed him...It must of trigger something...

Reborn pats her head.

Reborn: Don't over do it...and when..The times...comes..I'll answer all your questions..

Shannon: ..okay..

Reborn: ...I'm going back to Jayme's ..Be sure to bring Dame-Tsuna back with you...

Shannon: hai Reborn-chan~

Shannon watches as Reborn smiles while looking at Tsuna.

Shannon: ..._That dream with the diamond necklace ..was the same the more..I think about it...could she be...my ancestor?..._

Shannon's eyes widen.

Shannon: ..._thats gotta be it...but then...how did...she get here?...Am I..A Hime?_

She looked down in thought with so many unanswered question's.

Shannon: _...I'll find out...eventually..For now...I've got to a figure out a way to explain...Tsuna to my mother..._

She thought leaning against Tsuna awaiting for him to awake from his dream that she was unaware that it was similar to hers.

After thrity minutes go by Tsuna wakes up to see shannon picking flower's.

Shannon: eh?...oh Tsuna your awake!

She smiles while Tsuna get's up from his spot.

Shannon: look! I got lilies!

Shannon smiles at him as he walks towards places the lilies down when she feels Tsuna behind her.

Shannon: ...Tsuna!

She goes to turn around when she drops the flowers from being pulled by Tsuna.

Shannon: e-eh?..

She blinks as arms wrap around her tightly.

Shannon: ...Tsu...Tsuna-kun...whats wrong?

Tsuna: ...

He holds her even tighter then before burrying himself into her.

Shannon blinks with a blush creeping up on her cheek.

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: Tsuna?

Tsuna: ...

He looks at her while brushing her lips with his finger..

Shannon:...Tsu..Tsuna? ...w-what are you...

Tsuna: ...If ...I did it would you hate me

Shannon: ...e-eh?...I could never hate you..

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...

Tsuna puts his forehead on Shannon's head.

Shannon: ..Tsuna?..

Tsuna: ..Gomen...I just don't know what to think right now...

Shannon: ...why?...did you have a dream?

Tsuna: ...yeah...

Shannon: ...souka...

Shannon stares at the lilies on the ground.

Shannon: Tsuna-kun!...I think it safe to go to my house..

Tsuna: e-eh?

Shannon: ..I said it safe so I'm going to bring you to my house okay?

Tsuna: hai...

Shannon takes his hand as he stares at her grip.

~After 50 Minutes Of Walking~

Shannon: wow...it took longer then expected..

Tsuna: yeah...

Shannon: ...well...lets go..

Tsuna: ...hai..

Tsuna contuies to stare at her hand then at shannon as she runs down the street.

~At Shannon's House~

Shannon enter's the house to see her mother make'n tea.

Shannon: mom...

Her mother looks over to see her and Tsuna.

Mother: Where were you! I was worried sick!

Shannon:gomen...mother but I was lost but my friend helped me...

Her Mother looked at Tsuna who was holding shannon's hand.

Mother: Boyfriend?

Shannon: eh? no..it's not like that..

Mother: oh of course not you despise people to much

Shannon: ...whats with you and your bitterness all of a sudden..

Mother: ...my bitterness?...who's being bitter when you leave me here all by lone some to run off with some boy!

Shannon's eyes widen in shock then twitched.

Shannon: ..I didn't run off with some boy! I was being chased by the police!

Mother: oh so your a criminal now

Shannon: w-what!...just becasue you heard me saying it dosen't mean it's true!

Mother: ...I know..!I'm just tired of you!

Shannon: what's wrong with you!

Her Mother pulls out a letter to slam it on the desk.

Mother: THAT'S WHATS WRONG!

Shannon blinks while letting go of Tsuna's hand she walks to the letter.

She opens the envelope.

Shannon: ...w-what is this?

Mother: The truth..

Shannon: ..eh?..

Shannon stares at the letter.

She reads the letter.

~After Reading It~

Shannon places the letter down looking down.

Mother: ...Shannon?..Dear?...

Shannon: ...

Mother: ..sweet heart...don't look like that...

She walks over to shannon to touch her.

Shannon: Don't touch me!

Mother: ?

Shannon: ...How...could you lie to me...

Mother: ...I needed to protect you..

Shannon: protect me! THE ONLY THING YOU PROTECTED WAS YOURSELF!

Shannon slams the paper on the table.

Mother: you have to understand...since you lived...I was able to be what I wanted..

Shannon: ..So..I'm just...toy...

Mother: thats harsh..

Shannon: ...Elena..

Elena: what?

Shannon: ...Your...no mother of mine...

Shannon turns around and bolts it out the blinks in confusion but rushed after her.

Shannon runs down the street when Tsuna caught her by the wrist.

Shannon: let me go!

Tsuna: ..Shannon...

Shannon: ...How...I thought she was a loving mother when all this time..I feel like an idiot...

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...I should never of trusted her!

Tsuna: ...Sh-shannon calm down...

Shannon:...how can I?

Shannon looks at Tsuna with her tear stricken eyes.

Tsuna: !

Shannon: ...

Tsuna hugs her.

Shannon: ...!...

Shannon burries herself into Tsuna while she sobbed in on his shirt.

Tsuna rubs her back soothingly comforting her.

~After Awhile~

Shannon: ...Tsuna..

Tsuna: h-hai?

Shannon: Arigatou...

Tsuna: e-eh?...I-It's nothing...

Shannon smiles as she falls asleep from crying so much.

Reborn comes out from the bushes.

Tsuna: ...

Reborn:...hm?...you usually say my name when..I Come...

Tsuna: ...gomen...

Reborn looks at Tsuan holding on to Shannon.

Reborn: ...a lot happen in one day...

Tsuna: Hiie?

Reborn: ...you've fallen for her haven't you?

Tsuna: ...

Reborn: ...Dame-Tsuna...

Tsuna: ...

Reborn: ...you know something...

Tsuna: ...I...

Reborn: you?

Tsuna: ...I can't tell you now...I'll tell you later...

Reborn: ...very well...when she awakes tell her to take her to jayme's

Tsuna: hai...

Reborn walks away leaving Tsuna alone with the broken girl.

~The Next Day~

Shannon woke up to find herself in Tsuna's arm.

Shannon: _..!...Tsuna-kun..._

Shannon pulls herself closer to looked up at Tsuna who had fallen asleep against a tree.

She smiled while staring at his slumbering face.

Shannon: _he looks so peaceful..._

She moved up and kissed him on the forhead.

Shannon: _...If I loved..you...Would you ...Love me back?...If I hold you would you hold me closer...I might not know what this might mean...But...Tsuna-kun...I think...I'm fallen...Inlove with you..._

She closes her eye's and leans into Tsuna.

In a couple of mintues both her and Tsuna wake up to see the clear blue sky and the sun shining down on them.

Shannon gets up from the tree she turns to help Tsuna up.

Shannon: ...Tsuna-kun did you have a good sleep?

Tsuna: h-hai...

Shannon: thats good~

Tsuna: where's Reborn?

Shannon: Reborn told me to bring you to Jayme's..

Tsuna: souka...so are you going to bring me there?

Shannon: actually...I was just going...to..go back to the mall...

Tsuna: Hiie? why?

Shannon: I told Gokudera , Ryohei and Mukuro...That'd...I'd return to them..

Tsuna: ...then..I'm going with you

Shannon: huh?...you sure?

Tsuna: yes..

Shannon: alright~lets go together Tsuna-kun~

Shannon takes his hand and runs down the street.

Tsuna: H-Hiiee! s-shan-chan slow down

Shannon: ha ha~come on Tsuna-kun~we got to hurry~

Tsuna: ..heh...

~At The Mall~

Shannon walk up to the store with looks around to see who was around.

Shannon: ...it seems to be safe...

Tsuna: ...hai...

Shannon contuies to walk into the store and spots the others.

Shannon: ...I found them~

Tsuna: hai...

Shannon: I'm going to free them...

Tsuna: eh?...free them?...but don't you have to kiss...

Shannon: hai...but..i'll only kiss there cheek

Shannon runs up to them and kisses them all on the cheek one by on then drags them over to where Tsuna had been waiting.

Shannon drags Gokudera with her to Tsuna.

Gokudera: Juuda-

Shannon covers his glares at her.

Shannon: be quiet...or they'll give us trouble like the last time...

Gokudera: ...Fine...

Ryohei: I think your extremely cute

Shannon: eh?

Ryohei: maybe we should go out sometime~

Shannon: ...uh...

Tsuna blinks at Shannon while Mukuro smiles at him.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~never knew you would fall inlove Tsunayoshi Sawada...

Tsuna: Hiie!..Mukuro..how did you..

Mukuro: ...It's obvious...though it seems you have a lot of rivals...

Tsuna: Hiie?

Mukuro: ...Kufufufufu~You better be careful Tsunayoshi...or she'll be taken from you..

Tsuna stares at shannon who was smiling at Ryohei awkwardly.

Shannon: ...ha ha...

Gokudera: ...tch...maybe...you should just leave her alone already..

Ryohei: ...you never act like this before Octupus head...do you like her to the Extreme?

Gokudera: !...of course not you idiot!

Shannon: ano...couldn't we...just...Go now?

Ryohei: anything for you since you have Extremely stolen my heart!

Shannon: ...ah ha ha..

Shannon sweatdrops and drags them out of the mall.

Tsuna watches as Ryohei tries to flirt with twitches a little when Gokudera looked at him.

Gokudera: ...Juudaime? whats wrong?

Mukuro: ..Kufufufu~

Mukuro goes and walks up sighs.

Tsuna: ...nothing..

Gokudera blinks while looking in between him and Shannon.

Gokudera: !... Juudaime...do you like her?

Tsuna: Hiiee!

Shannon pauses in her walking and turns to see Tsuna blushing madly.

She smiles while going over to watches her walk over to him.

Shannon: Tsuna-kun is something wrong?

Gokudera: Juudaime?

Tsuna: i-iie...I'm fine..

Shannon: are you sure?

Tsuna: y-yes..

Shannon: okay~

Shannon skips off ahead while Tsuna looks at Gokudera.

Tsuna: ..I do...Gokudera-kun...

Gokudera: ...

Gokudera looks at Shannon.

Gokudera: ...I think she would be a great girl for you Juudaime...

Tsuna: huh?

Tsuna stops stares at Gokudera.

In a second he went scarlet Red.

Tsuna: ..n-nani?...

Gokudera: ...She ...looks decent...and looks at you the same way you do her

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun...

Gokudera: ...Don't give up..Juudaime...and don't let her go...

Gokudera runs up and tackles Ryohei.

Shannon blinks at him, she turns and runs up to Tsuna.

Shannon: Tsuna-kun..

Tsuna: h-hai?

Shannon: ...I'm sorta worried about Hibari...

Tsuna: eh?...Hibari-san?

Shannon: h-hai...I think...I'm going to look for him..

Tsuna: sou..

Shannon: Tsuna-kun...are you okay?

Tsuna: h-hai..

Shannon walks closer to him.

Shannon: your a bad liar...Tsu-kun..

Tsuna: !...

Shannon: don't worry~I'll be back ..just remeber Jayme's house is down this street at the end to your right alright?

Tsuna: ...eto...be careful..

Shannon: why?

Tsuna: Because I like you..

Shannon: eh?

Tsuna: Hiie?

He blinks then turns scarlet again.

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...

Tsuna: shouldn't you go?

Shannon: eh? h-hai..

Shannon looks away to walk away when Tsuna turns to take Gokudera and the others to Jayme's.

Shannon looks back him.

Shannon: ...I like...you..no..I love you..Tsuna...

She whispered and turned away to run and look for Hibari.

The wind blows as she runs down the street.

She stops at an allyway , when a hand grabs her and pulls her into a shop.

Shannon panicks at firts but felt something familar about the blinks and turns around to see Hibari.

Shannon: Hibari-kun?

Hibari: ...herbivore...what are you doing here?

Shannon: I was looking for you...

Hibari: ...hn...I'm fine..

Shannon: ...Hibari..

Hibari: ...

Shannon: ...It really was talking to you wasn't I?

Hibari: yes..

Shannon: ...souka..

Hibari: ...Tsunayoshi...Sawada...Really cares about you..

Shannon: eh?...I guess..

Hibari: ...how I envy him

Shannon: eh?

Hibari walks ahead of blinks at him while fallowing behind him.

Shannon: Hibari-san...

Hibari:...what do you want Herbivore?

Shannon: ...about Kiyota...

Hibari: hn?

Shannon: ...ah...nevermind..

Hibari: what is it?

Shannon: ..Well...I ..Was hoping to show ...you...but...I sorta want Tsuna-kun to see it...

Hibari: ...you should show him..

Shannon: ...But I...I liked you from the beging so..I...eh?

Shannon gets pulled forward as Hibari hugs her.

Shannon: n-nani?...K-Kyoya? what are you doing?

Hibari: Hugging you..

Shannon: naze?

Hibari: ...I like you..

Shannon blushe's while turning away.

Shannon: ..._w-what the hell...I feel like I'm cheating on Tsuna...or something...But..I...I'm so confused...but his hug feels nice.._

Hibari: ...I will ..make you forget Tsunayoshi ...Sawada..

Shannon: ...!..Hibari..

Hibari: ..Kyoya..

Shannon: nani?

Hibari: I want you to call me Kyoya...

Shannon: ...okay..Kyoya-kun~

Hibari pause's for a spilt second as a tinge of pink makes it to his smiles takes his hand then runs to take him to Jayme's house.

~At Jayme's House~

Shannon blinks upon hearing a bunch of shouting coming from her house.

Hibari: ...

Shannon: uh...

Hibari: ...I'm not going in there...

Shannon: ...Come on Kyoya...I really want you to see my best friend...please...

Hibari: ...Fine...

He twitches as shannon happily skips to Jayme's door.

She opens the door when Yamamoto half falls into her.

Shannon: T-Takeshi!

Yamamamoto blinks and blushes from the close contact and from hearing her call his blushes uping realizing what she did.

Shannon: G-gomen...you startled me..

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~it's fine...

Hibari glares at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~you could call me Takeshi if you want..

Shannon: okay...

Shannon walks into the house to see Jayme and Gokudera arguing over a was sweatdropping while helping Reborn with coffee and was shouting extreme while running looked like everything was in chaos.

Shannon: it certainly is lively..

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~it is...

Hibari: ...

Shannon: oh yeah! about what happened in the mall! ..I'm Really sorry!

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~It's fine~

Hibari: ...

Shannon: ...ano..how is everything?

Yamamoto: it's good~Jayme..really like sushi~

Shannon: hai!

Jayme pauses from hearing shannon's tosses the chair in her hand at Gokudera and runs to her.

Jayme: Shan!

She glomps tackles her on to the floor.

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~

Hibari: ...

Jayme looks up at shannon.

Jayme: !...Your caught up in a love traingle aren't you?..

Shannon: !...J-Jayme!

Jayme: hai hai...but you have to tell me whats been going on now!

Shannon: eh?

Jayme drags Shannon away leaving a bunch of confused boys alone.

Shannon was forced to tell Jayme everything while Jayme ate banana's and listened intently.

~A Couple Of Days Later~

Shannon walks into the house carrying a bunch of groceries to see Yamamoto , Jayme and Gokudera playing soccer.

Shannon: ..._they look like there having fun..._

Shannon smiles when Tsuna comes walking out with a bandage on his nose.

Shannon turns to see Tsuna in his injured state.

Shannon: T-Tsuna -kun are you okay?

Tsuna: h-hai...

Shannon: that looked like it hurt what happened?

Tsuna: ...well...I was playing with them when Jay-chan kicked the ball to hard and it sorta...bounced off and hit me in the nose..

Shannon: ...wow...that reminds of the time when she kicked the ball and it hit me in the nose..

Tsuna: Hiie?

Shannon: ha ha~those were the good old days...

Tsuna: ...ano...how long have you two known each other?

Shannon: ...since...I was 5 her parents owned the orphanaged...but she was always staying at her grandfathers house so...I never knew her intill she moved in at the age of 5...

Tsuna: ...so your both Really close..

Shannon: hai..

Tsuna: ...sou...

Shannon: ..Tsuna-kun..

Tsuna: hai?

Shannon: ...I want to show you something...

Tsuna: Hiie?

Shannon: ...come on...

Tsuna: O-Okay...

Shannon takes Tsuna hand and runs up to her room.

~In Her Room~

Tsuna looks at her neatly tidy room.

Tsuna: ...it's nice..

Shannon: arigatou...Jayme...always made sure she had an extra room in case I ever needed to live with her...

Shannon walks up to a cupboard and opens.

She pulls out a blue blinks at the object in her hand.

Shannon: ...Let me show...you...my Guardian...

Tsuna: ...

Tsuna watches her intently as she takes a key from her pocket and opens the journal.

When the book opens a light glow appears as it opens.

The glow shoots out on to the ground startling Tsuna.

Tsuna: Hiie! w-whats happening!

Shannon: heh heh~My Guardian ...

It turned into a white fox.

Tsuna stares at it amazed.

Tsuna: ..s-sugoi..

Shannon: ..Tsuna this my Guardian...Kiyota..

Kiyta: Kyu~

Shannon: Kiyota can turn into anything it wants~

Kiyota: Kyu~Kyu~

Kiyota runs up to her shoulder while holding on to a diamond necklace in it's mouth.

Tsuna spots the diamond necklace out of the corner of his eyes.

Tsuna: ... That Necklace...

Shannon: eh?...this?

Shannon takes it from Kiyota.

Tsuna: ...It's...the same..

Shannon blinks at him.

Shannon: ...This was found on me when...I was found...

Tsuna: ...

Tsuna walks over to her.

He stops infront of her and touches maken it glow dimly.

His rings reacts to it a little maken it's flame faintly come out of it.

Tsuna: ..!

Shannon: eh?

_Annila walks through the gates to see Giotto standing there._

_Annila: ..! ...GIOTTO!_

_She runs and jumps into his arm._

_Giotto: Annila...you've Returned..._

_Annila: Giotto...It's been to long..._

_She hugs him._

_Giotto: Annila.._

_Annila: Giotto.._

_She kisses him._

_Annila: Arigatou...For bringing me to him Shannon.._

Shannon blinks finding herself on Tsuna.

She looks up at him.

Tsuna awakes and looks down towards her.

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...

Shannon blushes a deep shade of red along with Tsuna.

Tsuna: ...e-eto...are...you okay?

Shannon: h-hai...

Shannon stands up from the ground as Tsuna gets up.

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...y-you..o-okay?

Tsuna: h-hai...

Shannon: thats good...

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...

Tsuna touches her cheek.

Shannon: ..._Tsuna.._

She takes his hand and presses against her cheek.

Tsuna: ...Sh-Shannon

Shannon: ..._is it wrong of me to feel this way?..._

Tsuna: ...Shannon...

Shannon: ...eh?...

She looks at him.

Tsuna: ...

Shannon: ...

Tsuna goes to lean in towards her when Jayme comes bursting into the door.

Shannon: !

Tsuna: !

Shannon pulls away blushing madly while Tsuna turns towards the window blushing.

Jayme blinks and looks at the two.

Jayme: Did..I intruppt something?

Shannon: n-no...

Jayme: souka...Oh! Shan! Reborn wanted to see us!

Shannon: O-Okay...

Jayme: ...

Tsuna: ...

Jayme: Tsuna!

Tsuna: Hiie?

He looks at Jayme blinking at her.

Jayme: ...Reborn wanted you to come to~So lets go!

Tsuna: h-hai..

Shannon: ...

Shannon fallows Jayme out of the room.

Tsuna fallows the girls closely behind.

~In The Living Room~

Tsuna , Shannon and Jayme walk in the door and sit down at the couch.

The Other Guardians sit around a table in a circle.

Gokudera looks over.

Gokudera: Juudaime! over here!

Tsuna: ...Gokudera-kun...

Hibari narrow's his eyes at him.

Tsuna glances at Hibari.

He looks away nerviously.

Tsuna: ..._I Forgot...He ..Like's Her To..._

He slowly turns his head towards Hibari.

Tsuna: ..._I won't loose..._

He looks at Hibari with a raises his eyebrow and smirks at him.

Hibari: ..._I won't loose eitheir Tsunayoshi Sawada..._

Electric sparks flash between the two guysas they stared eachother down.

Jayme blinks feeling something in the turns to Tsuna and then Hibari.

Jayme: ..._oo look pretty sparks!...ah wait...I Know what you two are after!..._

She glares at them and jumps on to Shannon.

Shannon blinks at Jayme:

Shannon: Nani?

Jayme: ..._I'm Watching You Two..._

Shannon: ..._huh?...whats suddenly gotten into her?_

Tsuna and Hibari look at Jayme.

She glares while pulling Shannon closer.

Jayme: .._MINE! you can't have her! not yet anyway..._

Shannon: Jayme...Your choking me..

Jayme: eh?..Gomen Gomen..

Shannon: ...It's okay...

Jayme loosen's her grip while pulling her towards Reborn.

She sits next to Gokudera.

Shannon sits next to Tsuna with Yamamoto on the other side.

Yamamoto looks over at Jayme.

Yamamoto: ..._aw...I wanted to sit next to her.._

He sighs a little but smiles.

Ryohei stares at Shannon intently.

He closes his eyes in thought having to witness the little staring contest between Hibari and Tsuna.

Ryohei: ..._So I like Shannon...and ...Hibari liks Shannon...And Sawada also like Shannon...But who does...Shannon like?...I see an EXTREME Love trangle is it a love square?...but I wonder who she likes..._

Ryohei opens his eyes to see Shannon glancing at Tsuna every now and then.

Ryohei: !..._Ah ha!...She EXTREMELY likes Sawada...wait...isn't that a bad thing for me?...Ah..EXTREME RIVAL WITH SAWADA!_

Ryohei glares at Tsuna.

Hibari looks at Ryohei and glares at him.

Hibari: ..._He's my rival..._

Ryohei blinks and looks at Hibari who was glaring at him.

Ryohei: .._HE'S MY EXTREME RIVAL!...WAIT YOUR MY EXTREME RIVAL TO!_

He glares back at Hibari.

Shannon: ita!

Tsuna: Hiie! Shannon are you okay?

Shannon: I pricked my finger..

Tsuna: ah..

He takes her finger and bites it.

Jayme looks over at the two.

Jayme: ..._Kawaii.._

She blushes staring at the atmosphere between Shannon and Tsuna. When she slaps herself.

Jayme: ..._thats a bad me thats a very bad me! Don't think you will let me approve of you so easily Tuna-Fish!_

Gokudera: ...You Idiot why did you hit yourself?

Jayme: becasue...I was being a bad girl..

Gokudera: ...You don't make any sense..

Jayme: yeah will neithier do you..

Gokudera: ...

Jayme: ...I'm still mad at you for last night...You shouldn't toy with a women's heart...

Gokudera: ...tch...I was serious..

Jayme: !

Jayme blushes while glaring at the ground.

Jayme: B-Baka...

Gokudera: ..Your the baka..

Jayme: ...Hmph!..

Gokudera glances over at Tsuna and Shannon.

Shannon blushes while Tsuna removes her finger from his mouth.

Tsuna: Gomen..

Shannon: ...I-It's okay...

Jayme looks down at her ring.

~Flash back~

_Jayme glares at Gokudera._

_Jayme: YOU JERK! THAT WAS MY SIDE OF THE BED!_

_Gokudera: NO! IT'S MY SIDE OF THE BED I HAVE ALREADY BEEN SLEEPING ON THIS SIDE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW!_

_Jayme: LIAR! _

_Gokudera twitches._

_Gokudera: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE OF ME OF LIAING! PINKY!_

_Jayme glares._

_Jayme: YOU DARE!_

_Jayme tackles him to the ground._

_Gokudera: get off!_

_Jayme: NEVER!_

_Gokudera: you are such a pain!_

_Jayme: so what? you are to!_

_Gokudera: ...tch...I'm done arguing with you...Go bug Yamamoto.._

_Jayme: ...eh?...You called him by his name...I don't know you anymore..._

_Gokudera: Whatever...You seem so inlove with him..._

_Gokudera lightly pushes her so he could sit up._

_Jayme: I'm not inlove! ...I just like him ...more then you!_

_Gokudera: ..._

_He looks away._

_Gokudera: I know that.._

_Jayme: ...hn?.._

_Gokudera: ..._

_Jayme: ..._

_Gokudera: ..._

_Jayme: if you got something to say to me then say it!_

_He looks at Jayme._

_Gokudera: ...Fine...if you want to know so badly..._

_Jayme: ...heh~I win~_

_Gokudera pulls her into a Hug._

_Jayme: e-eh?..G-Goku-kun?_

_Gokudera: ...I like..You.._

_Jayme blushes madly._

_Jayme: n-nani?_

_Gokudera: ..._

_He lets go and pulls out a ring that looked like a vongola ring only it didn't have a design like the other rings._

_Jayme: w-what is this?_

_Gokudera: ...It's yours...Reborn told me to give this to someone who would be fit to be in Juudaime's Family..._

_Jayme: ..._

_She stares at the ring._

_Gokudera: ...well aren't you going to take it?_

_She nodds taken it form his hand._

_Jayme: why me?_

_Gokudera: ..._

_Jayme: Gokudera..._

_Gokudera:...just take care of it..._

_Gokudera walks to the bed and lays down._

_Jayme stares at the back of Gokudera's head_

_Jayme:..Baka.._

~End Of Flashback~

Jayme: ..._I hate you...Gokudera...I like Yamamoto and I will always like him! not you! ...I refuse to like you! REFUSE! ..._

She glares at the wall.

Ryohei and Hibari both glare at Tsuna.

Ryohei: _MY REAL EXTREME RIVAL!_

Hibari: ..._My true Rival..._

Yamamoto blinks from watching the whole scene.

Yamamoto: ..._Ah ha ha~Looks they have some competition and Tsuna is ahead of the game way to go TSUNA!_

He smiles when he notices Jayme glaring at Gokudera with a blush on her face.

Yamamoto: _Ah ha ha~Looks like ...I have some competition...of my own..._

He smiles thinking of what he should do to take a certain girls and Mukuro watch them all with a smirk spreading across there face.

Shannon looks at everyone who was eithier glaring at eachother or smiline at one other.

Shannon: .._what a complicated Situation..._

_Voice: ...You...You brought me back to Giotto_

Shannon blink in surprise.

Shannon: e-eh?...

Shannon blinks while looking around.

Shannon: ..._where did it come from..._

_Voice: ...I thank you for taken me back to him..._

Shannon: ..._ah...your welcome?...wait...could you be Annila?_

_Annila: yes...I am what you call your ancestor_

Shannon: _Nani! ...so you really...are...And I'm..._

_Annila: ...yes...you are...The Hime Of The Vongola..._

Shannon: ..._So..I am..._

_Annila: your not surprised?_

Shannon: ..._No...I always knew it somehow..._

_Annila: ...indeed...But you know...Giotto may have seen me again...but he dosen't remeber me.._

Shannon: .._Why?_

_Annila: becasue...I made him forget about me..._

Shannon: _Eh?...Why?_

_Annila: to protect him..._

Shannon: ..._Protect him?...From what?_

_Annila: it doesen't matter...but..I wanr you know...Stay Away from Tsunayoshi Sawada.._

Shannon: _EH! W-Why!..._

_Annila: ...I don't want ...History to repeat it self so...stay away...from him or else...I'll find away to seprate the two of you.._

Shannon: ..._why?...At least tell me why.._

_Annila: ...Becasue...If you Don't...You'll go through a lot of pain and suffering...so heed my warning...and I will show..you in your dreams..._

Shannon: ..._..._

_Annila: so from Now on stay away From Him!_

The Voice fades as shannon stares at the wall not really paying attention to anybody else.

Jayme looks at Shannon and blinks at her sudden mood change.

Tsuna glances over at Shannon.

Reborn walks into the middle of the floor.

Reborn: ...alright everyone...I'm going to bring us back to our World...

Gokudera: ...about time...

Jayme: eh? your going back? can't we come with you?

Reborn: that was the plan...

Shannon: ...

Jayme: Yay~Shan We get to stay with them!

Shannon: ...

Shannon looks at Jayme then looks away.

Jayme: ...Shan?..

Ryohei: I GET TO EXTREMELY SEE KYOKO AGAIN!

Yamamoto: Ah ha ha~I get to see my dad again~

Mukuro: Kufufufu~Chrome is awaiting...

Hibari: ...

Reborn: It's settle is everyone ready?

Tsuna: ...Shannon?...

Shannon: eh?

She stares at Tsuna.

Shannon: ...

Reborn takes out leon.

Leon turns into a gun and he fires at the wall.

A portal appears.

Everybody goes in one by one.

Jayme walks towards the portal but looks back at Shannon.

Jayme: ..._I know you'll come...Regardless...of whatever happened to you.._

Jayme turns back at the portal and dives into it but tripped at the last second going head first in the portal.

Reborn walks up to the portal.

Reborn: ..._wonder what happened...it won't matter...I know she's a strong girl..hopefully_

Reborn jumps into the portal.

Shannon looks down.

Tsuna looks back but walks towards the Portal.

Shannon: ...

He goes to jump in when shannon looks over to him.

Shannon: Tsuna!

Tsuna: e-eh?..

Shannon: ...

Tsuna: ...whats wrong?

Shannon: I...I...I don't know...

Tsuna stares at her.

Shannon: ...I...I..Don't know what to do...

Tsuna: Whats wrong?

Shannon: ...I...

She looks down not sure of she should tell him or not.

Shannon: ..._stay away from him...she said...Stay away from...Tsuna...Stay away...I have to stay away...but..why? why? would she want me to stay way why dosen't Giotto Remeber her weren't they inlove...weren't they happy together? didn they love eachother?...So why...Why did she tell me to stay away from Tsuna..Could...I stay away from him?...Could..I stand a life without...him? now that..he is in my life?..and what about Jayme?...She's already there...and she's been through a lot...and... I've been through a lot of hardships...and things are going to get harder...things where always hard...though...it must be even harder...for..Annila.._

Tsuna looks at Shannon worriedly.

Tsuna: ...Shannon?

Shannon looks at him.

Shannon: _...I..I...I...I have a lot of questions...but most of all ...I love Tsuna!..._

Tsuna goes to walk towards shannon when he slips and falls looks at Tsuna fallen backwards on the closing portal.

Shannon: ...!._.._Tsuna!

Shannon runs towards Tsuna and jumps into his arms.

Accidently Kissing him in the process.

Shannon: !

Tsuna: !

Her eyes widen in slight shock but then closes her eyes and deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around Tsuna pulling him closer to her.

The two of them fall into the portal.

Shannon: ..._I love you.._

~On The Other Side Of The Portal~

Tsuna falls backwards on the ground eyes widen.

He blinks when he felt someone fall next to him.

He looks over to see Shannon on the ground passed out.

Tsuna looks at her.

He blushes a deep shade of red while touching his lips.

Tsuna: ..._Sh-she..Kissed me.._

Reborn walks up and kicks him in the head.

Tsuna: ita!

Reborn: ..Dame-Tsuna...You had me worried...Any Second later and the both of you could have been stuck in the world of the unkown...

Tsuna: ...ah...sorry

Reborn: ...hm?..._sorry?...He usually freaks out or something...He's...more...distracted..then usual...did something happen?..._

Tsuna stares at Shannon.

Reborn: ..._They seem closer then usual..._

Tsuna picks her up.

Tsuna: Reborn...I'm taken her to my house...

Reborn: ...Of course..

Tsuna runs off.

Reborn lowers his hat lightly smiling.

Reborn: ..._You Have Grown...Dame-Tsuna..._

Jayme runs up to Reborn.

Jayme: Reborn-chan!

Reborn: ...Don't worry they've made it safely...

Jayme: ...I'm glad..

Reborn: ...We shall inform the others...Shannon has been taken to Tsuna's house...she is resting..

Jayme: hai~there at Takeshi's..house~

Reborn: ..Let's Go...

Jayme: hai!

Reborn jumps up onto Jayme's shoulder .

Jayme runs to go to the Restraunt.

They inform everyone that Tsuna and Shannon had made it through the portal.

Jayme: So there at Tsuna's house

Gokudera: ...We should visit Juudaime...Tomorrow..

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~alright

Ryohei: visit Them to the Extreme!

Hibari: ...

Jayme smiles but looks outside.

Jayme: ..._It looks like it's going to Rain..._

Yamamoto: oi~Why don't you stay at my house tonight since it's raining Gokudera you could stay two

Gokudera: ...tch...and be stuck with two annoying idiots no thanks

Jayme: I resent that statment!

Gokudera: Good!

Yamamoto: Maa maa~you two calm down...

Hibari shakes head and walks out of the place along.

Ryohei: GOOD BYE TO THE EXTREME!

Ryohei runs out of the restraunt.

Reborn: Ciao..

Jayme: ah bye Reborn-chan!

Gokudera: oi! you damn Yakyuu-baka! I wanted that sushi!

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~Your to slow!

Gokudera: why I oughta!

Jayme: ...As amusing as it to watch you two fight...I would like some quite

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~sure~

Gokudera: if you want quite go somewhere else...

Jayme: I don't like your tone of voice!

Gokudera: you wanna go!

Jayme: Let's take this outside!

Yamamoto: Calm down you too

Reborn smiles while walking away hearing Jayme and Gokudera bickering while Yamamoto tries to break them apart and stop the fighitn between the two.

~At Tsuna's House~

Tsuna stares at Shannon slumbering face.

Tsuna: ..._Shannon.._

He thinks back at what happened.

The kiss she had given him.

He touches his lips.

Tsuna: ..._.._

He stares at her.

Reborn comes through the window.

Reborn: ...Did she kiss you...

Tsuna: ...!...Hai..

Reborn: ...sou...how did feel...?

Tsuna: ...nice...

Reborn: ...as expected..

Tsuna: but..there was something...more to it..

Reborn: ...Of course there is...kissing the one you love makes it much more meaning ful

Tsuna: ...No...

Reborn: are you saying I'm worng?

Tsuna: I'm not...it's just something...different...about..it...like...

Reborn: ...like?..

Tsuna: Like...She was having a battle with herself...and before...She looked unsure of things...

Reborn: ...Do you think she sure of things now?

Tsuna: ...yes...

Rebron: ...what are you going to do?..things are going to get harder from here on out probably even harder then before...She is a hime...after all...The decendant of Queen Annilaof the Vongola

Tsuna turns to her.

He takes her hand.

Tsuna: ...I..I want to stay by herside...No matter how painful...

Reborn: ...why?..

Tsuna: ...I...Love...her..

Reborn: ...That so?..

Tsuna blushes a deep shade of red again.

Tsuna: I'm going to bed..

Reborn: ...alright

Tsuna goes to let go but then tightens his grip on her.

Tsuna: ..._why did I?_

Reborn: I thought you were going to sleep..

Tsuna: ...I don't want to let go..

Reborn: ...then don't..Remeber...What..I told you always listen to your Intuition

Tsuna: ...hai...

Reborn: ..._he's more compliant...with her around...oh well I'm not going to complain makes my job easier..._

Reborn jumps on his hamlick and falls asleep.

Tsuna keeps a firm grip on to her as he falls asleep on the bedside never letting go of Shannon's hand.

~Next day at Takeshi's house~

Jayme happily skips around Yamamoto's place happy.

Yamamoto smiles while watching her skip around.

Jayme: ...I'm going to see my shan~My shan~I'm going to to see my shan~

She sang bouncing around.

Yamamoto smiles at her.

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~Your so cute

Jayme: ! Yama-AAH!

Jayme slips on puddle falling catches her before fallen.

Jayme: ...Yamamoto..

Yamamoto brushes his finger on her lips.

Yamamoto: ...didn't ..I tell you to call me Takeshi?..

Jayme blushes epically.

Jayme: G-gomen..

Yamamoto: ah ha ha~it's okay~

Yamamoto keeps his hold on her.

Jayme: erm...you can let me go now..

Yamamoto: ...I don't want to..

Jayme: why not..?

Yamamoto: becasue I like you...

Jayme blushes epically as Yamamoto pulls her closer to him.

Jayme: T-Takeshi?

She closes here eyes when her and Yamamoto where split a apart by Gokudera.

Yamamoto: Gokudera?

Jayme: nani?

Gokudera takes a cookie while bitting on to it annoyed.

Gokudera: I wanted a cookie but you were in my way...

Jayme: ...Gokudera...

Yamamoto: ...ah ha ha~souka...

Gokudera stares at the two blushing madly while glancing at each other.

He twitches.

Gokudera: I'm going thanks for keeping me..

He takes his jacket swinging it on his back walking away.

Yamamoto: ...?

Jayme: ...Gokudera?...

Jayme blinks at the door while looking in between him and Yamamoto.

Jayme: ..._I'm confused..._

She shakes her head while picking up her coat.

Jayme: gomen Yamamoto but I did agree to stay with him...baibi!

Jayme runs out the door to chase after Gokudera.

Gokudera walks down the street annoyed pissed and envious.

He stops and stares at the sky when Jayme runs in to him.

He looks back to see her on the ground.

Gokudera: ...what are you doing?...

Jayme rubs her bottom then got up.

Jayme: I said I would stay with you...at...your place..

Gokudera: ...that yakyuu-baka would be a better place then mine..

Jayme: ...but..

Gokudera:...Just go...he way better then me

Jayme twitche's

Jayme: why are you being such a jerk! I said ...I would go with you!

Gokudera: ...What if I didn't want you to go..with me

Jayme: ...if you don't want me to then...I'll ...

Gokudera: ..

Jayme: Be a hobo...

Gokudera: you idiot just stay with Yaykuu-baka!

Jayme: Why?

Gokudera: ..He could take care of you better then I can

Jayme: but I don't want to! I said I would go with you!

Gokudera: why are you being so stubborn! you hate me remeber!

Jayme: ...your right ...I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION

Gokudera: ..tch...

He turns around while Jayme looks down and grabs him by the arm.

Jayme: baka! at least wait for me to finish!

Gokudera: ...

Jayme: ..I hate you so much...but...I can't seem..to...hate you as much a-

Gokudera cuts her off by kissing her on the lips.

He pins her to the wall deepening the kiss wrapping his arms around her.

But as quickly as it happened he pulled away before she could register anything that just happened.

Jayme: ...

She stares at Gokudera who picked his jacket up blushing madly.

Gokudera: ...I'm...So-

Jayme pushes him against the wall kissing him upon being caught of guards drops his jacket as she attacks his lip.

He blushes madly closes his eyes slowly.

Jayme who was currently kissing Gokudera and expolring every part of his mouth with her tounge came back to planet earth upon hearing his moan.

She backs away and stares at Gokudera in the eye.

Jayme: ...

She touched her lips while blushing madly.

Jayme: I...I...I..I DIDN'T DO IT!

She screamed running down the street as fast as she can leaving Gokudera.

Gokudera blinks his hair messed up and clothes slightly ravished.

Gokudera: .._What the hell that about!..._

He runs his hand through his hair.

Face scarlet red.

Gokudera: ..._..Gawd Dammit woman! you eithier hate me or love me! make up your mind!...and just becasue that kiss was awesome and the best gawd damn thing I ever experinced in all of my life...dosen't mean anything! _...ANYTHING!

He picks up his jacket stomping away startling people as he passes them.

He pauses.

Gokudera: ..._Dammit! she made me hard...down boy! down!...there is no way...I will do anythingI I hate her! Hate her! hate her! ...hate her maken me feel this way...I feel disgusted that...I want to do it again..and Fuck! ...stopping thinking Gokudera Hayato stop thinking just walk...just...walk...just walk.._

He walks into a pole hurting his nose.

Gokudera: ...God dammit!...

He kicks the pole and hits head on the wall.

Gokudera: ..._Who the fuck am I kidding...I want you so bad right now...But...Were suppose to hate eachother..since we met...we hated eacother...I told you I liked you...I did it without thinking...and then I tried to hate you...just for maken me feel this way...Why..Why...I am...I fallen inlove with you..._

He slides down the wall staring at the sky.

Gokudera:..._tch...if you hate me...so much...why did you kiss me?...why did I kiss you? ...Why did I even tell you I liked you?...You...stupid girl...when you piss me off so much...that..I could just hate you!...why..Do I love you so much?..._


End file.
